


Simply Being

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Dynamics, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was smitten, and Sherlock found, to his dismay, that he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Being

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Interrosand for being so enthusiastic and beta'ing this for me, and I'd like thank everyone in #antidiogenes for their support. Thank you.

And she insinuated herself into every corner. Not from necessity, or habit, but simply by being. John was smitten, and Sherlock found, to his dismay, that he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would.

Sherlock got away with as much, or as little, as he always did, only John was in a better mood when he berated Sherlock. And maybe there weren’t quite so many arguments. Mary never fussed if John went out with Sherlock, already secure in her position, despite their short time together. Once, John asked if she minded, and she only gave him a slow smile and said, “Might as well ask the earth to stop moving around the sun.” 

And when there were plans made in advance, Sherlock was inevitably told, and reminded to stay out of trouble (often, it was Mary telling him so, and then saying, “John wouldn’t forgive himself if you were hurt.”) And so life went on quietly, comfortably. And John made plans with Mary and with Sherlock and even both at once, because Mary appreciated Sherlock’s mind and sharp wit as much as John did. And Sherlock found Mary to be far less dull than John’s previous girlfriends. He even found himself beaming at her if she showed up to crime scenes, pleased not only because her presence indicated John’s, but because she fawned over his brilliance just as much. 

And then, their child came. 

A surprise, but a welcome one; after nine months Violet Watson came into the world, named after Mary’s grandmother. And they gave Sherlock the dubious honor of godfather, and Mary’s aunt the welcome honor of godmother. John could go on even fewer cases than before; he doted on his daughter because he’d always wanted marriage and a child, but he’d learned not to expect either. Sometimes the surprise of it all would startle him into a warm smile, and Mary knew that gobsmacked look, and Sherlock knew it as well, over time. Not because he understood the feeling, but John had described it once, after Violet was born and they were out at a case. A feeling of disbelief with his own life. Because he had Sherlock and their adventures, and Mary and Violet and their adventures, and sometimes, in the in-between times, he only had the pleasure of their company and that was enough.


End file.
